


Dortmund High

by finkzydrate



Series: borussia dortmund high school adventures [1]
Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finkzydrate/pseuds/finkzydrate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BVB high school AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dortmund High

**Author's Note:**

> there can't be a fandom without a high school au omg so excuse me, but bvb needed that lol
> 
> and sorry for making robert the drama queen, but it's my only way of revenge for the shit way that he's been acting
> 
> i'm sorry for any mistakes, i literally stayed up until 4 to write and do some editing because i couldn't not write it, it was stuck in my head and all mistakes will be corrected tomorrow hopefully
> 
> edit: this work has been translated in Russian by the awesome [aki_natur](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aki_natur/pseuds/aki_natur) and if you're interested you can read it right [here!](http://ficbook.net/readfic/1875961)

Maths was the last period for the day. Mario didn't mind Maths all that much - he got the problems, he even did the ones that were supposed to be for homework while the class was still working on the ones Herr Watzke had told them to do until the bell rang and announced they were finally free for the weekend.

Just as Mario was starting to bounce his leg up and down and look around the room in search of something to do or somebody to talk to, a little paper ball landed on his desk. He frowned at the white ball and then scanned the room to see who the one that threw it was. Moritz was looking at him, motioning with his head for Mario to open the note and read it.

_illy and i talked to the boys and we're having lunch, and then playing some football. you in?  
NOD FOR YES, SHAKE YOUR HEAD FOR NO_

Mario turned his attention back to Moritz and nodded quickly, getting thumbs up and a smile in return. 

The bell rang.

***

"I want to switch schools," Robert Lewandowski moaned for the umpteenth time this week. Everyone on the table groaned. "No, you just don't understand! They're offering me a sports scholarship in Munich. Munich, you guys!"

"Stop acting like a bitch, Robert. We don't like bitches, just make your mind already and stop whining about it," Ilkay shrugged.

"Thank you for putting it so gently, Illy and may I just add that I don't see the point in switching schools when you're already a sophomore and you have one more year until graduation? Just graduate here, like a normal person would do, and _then_ go follow your dreams or some poetic shit like that," Mats Hummels waved his hand, gesticulating as if it would help him prove his point. It only made a tomato fall out of the sandwich he was currently waving around. "What the hell are you eating, by the way?"

"That's krówki, but it's Polish stuff that you wouldn't know anything about and I wish Lukasz and Kuba were here," Robert gave Mats a dirty look and Mario, who was sitting there, smashed between Ilkay and Moritz, and was listening to Robert and Mats' usual bickering, finally let out a small smile. 

"What is krówki and aren't you on a diet? Weren’t you working on the six pack?" He teased.

Robert sighed. "I swear, I need to find some new friends because you all suck."

After eating for a couple of minutes in silence, Mario spoke again. "Do you have any idea where the others are?"

"Hm, no, let me text Neven, I bet Herr Zorc made them stay after class to read some extra poems or something, the bastard likes doing that," they all shared a silent nod of approval and a few seconds later, Neven answered Mats back.

_we are on the pitch already, new guys trying out for the team???_

"New guys? What new guys?" Moritz's face lit up and he looked absolutely excited about it. Ever since his best friend Leo switched schools, Mo was looking for opportunities to find a person who would be his "best friend rebound", or that was what their little group of friends called it. 

"Don't get your hopes up too high, Mo, I bet they won't be even that good at football anyways," Ilkay patted his back and Mo looked like a lost puppy for a moment. 

The five of them packed their stuff and started walking toward the football pitch.

***

When they got the training ground, they noticed that almost the entire team was already there.

"Hey, here are Kuba and Lukasz. Guys, why did you leave me all alone with mean Mats?" Robert jogged to them and Mats just rolled his eyes. 

About fifteen boys were gathered around something, they were watching probably the new guys trying out for a spot in the school football team, but Mario couldn't see anything from where he was situated. All the guys in front of him were taller, but he made his way through the crowd somehow, doing his best not to elbow anyone too hard and finally he found a nice spot from where he could see what was going on.

There were three fresh faces he had never seen before - one was a scrawny boy, with a dark mop of hair on his head; the other one was a dark-skinned boy with an extravagant haircut and the other. _Oh_. Mario, thought. He was blond and a bit lanky, but there was just something very charismatic about him.

Sebastian and Roman, two of the most popular seniors and also co-captains of the football team, which automatically positioned them on top of the food chain in Dortmund's high school, were arranging a team, obviously to see how well the newbies would do. The first boy, the dark haired one, looked nervous, a bit shy, like he wasn't sure what was going on, but the other two just shared a look, smirking at each other like they were best friends already.

Roman's team was made of Robert, Neven, Ilkay and Henrikh, who Mario found out was the nervous looking guy and Sebastian's was made of Mitch, Nuri, Marco and Pierre. The latter were the new ones and Mario couldn't keep his eyes off Marco or at least he guessed the blond was supposed to be Marco anyway.

The actual match was nothing Mario, or probably anyone watching, would've expected. From the moment Sebastian motioned with his hand the beginning of it, since no one had an actual whistle to blow, it was like someone fast forwarded time. Usually, when a person witnesses an important moment, they say it goes to slow motion, everything happening languidly, but Mario could swear the guys were all flying on the pitch, especially the Pierre kid. He was a blur. Passing to Marco with unexpected precision, then running to the very other end of the pitch in probably just a millisecond. Even little Henrikh was playing like he had been born with a ball in his feet. It took Marco and Pierre five minutes to score against Roman after a very fine pass from Pierre, Marco netted the ball in the low left corner. They fist-bumped, wide smiles splitting both their faces, and even Roman in the background was cheering, roaring out a _that's what I've been talking about_ and looking absolutely thrilled with the newbies' performance. 

Henrikh shone with his precise assists, helping Robert score the equalizer, just a couple of minutes after Marco's goal. Robert ran to him and ruffled his hair; Henrikh looked again a bit lost, but a hint of pride was hidden in the curve of his shy smile. Sebastian stopped the game after ten more minutes.

"What do you guys think? Is Klopp going to like them or is he going to _love_ them?" Sebastian yelled and the crowd of boys started cheering. Mario found himself clapping and grinning too. Finding new players for the team always was a big deal because a lot of them switched schools for scholarships or dropped out of the football team in general because of bad grades and new talent like that wasn't something they saw a lot of. Not to mention three new guys at once. This was almost too good to be true. 

"Welcome to the team, then, see you at practice on Monday," Roman smiled at the three and patted their backs approvingly. 

***

Mario was trying to concentrate on homework, but he was thinking about the match that happened after school again. He was wondering what class Marco was in. He wondered where the hell had the boy come from anyways, he couldn't have been in the same school as Mario for more than a few days because he was sure he couldn't have missed someone like Marco walking around the high school. He definitely stood out in a crowd of people.

The sound of a notification of a new message brought him out of his thoughts.

 

ak_vida: hey bby, what r u up to? :*

 

Mario rolled his eyes. 

 

gotze10: just homework

 

ak_vida: but its friday??

 

He rolled his eyes again. Mario was sure he was a horrible boyfriend but he just didn't have the heart to dump Ann, he would feel bad for probably a week or something and he didn't want that so, he was patiently waiting for her to wake up and dump him first. Mario was too concentrated on getting good grades and keeping his parents off his case to let a girl distract him.

 

gotze10: yeah but there's a party tomorrow

 

gotze10: only way my folks will lemme go

 

ak_vida: what party?? can i come??

 

Clingy, much? Mario was sure that if he rolled his eyes once more, they'd start hurting.

 

gotze10: no sry i don't think so

 

gotze10: its an all guy thing welcoming the newbies on the team and all that

 

ak_vida: oh ok then but call me tomorrow pls?

gotze10: sure thing

 

ak_vida: ok babe love ya :*

 

gotze10 has logged off

 

***

 

Later, while Mario was dozing off over the pile of algebra books on his desk, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"So you remember Marco, right, tall, blond, gorgeous, kinda has hazel eyes? Scored a goal on Friday?" Robert said it all in one breath and Mario wasn't sure if he had heard him correctly.

"Hm, slow down, Robert," Mario pretended to think about it. "Yes, you moron, I do. What about him?"

"He's in my class!"

"What? How long has he been in you class and you haven't even mentioned it?" Mario was surprised Robert wouldn't have said anything about it. He tended to over-share sometimes and not mentioning a new guy in his class? Weird.

"I don't know, I just didn't think it was that big of a deal! Anyway, he appeared in the middle of the week actually, it was very strange because you know, most new students show up on Monday. Not Marco, though," Mario huffed. "He said he moved from another high school in town, not sure which one, though."

"So you've talked to him?"

"Yeah, I did, after you all went home, I waited for the newbies to get to know them a bit, right, and let me tell you, Pierre - the guy with the weird hair, he's great, not too good at German, though, his French is extraordinary. Henrikh, the little one, is Armenian, his German is shaky too, but we managed, he's a freshman, too, so look out for him, he's a nice dude, but too shy. And Marco, oh, I swear, if I wasn't dating Anna, I'd jump him," Mario heard a loud noise cutting off Robert's rant, a woman yelling in the background and Robert obviously did his best to cover the speaker of his cell phone, while yelling back something in what Mario guessed was Polish, but it didn't really work out and Mario had to remove the phone from his ear for a moment.

"Ugh, sorry, my mom can't stop yelling at me to go wash the dishes or whatever. Where was I?"

"Right to the point where you were explaining how you'd jump the poor new guy?" Mario didn't feel the need to add that he would jump Marco, too, not like he'd get a chance to.

"Oh, yes, wait, forget I said that, I never did, I don't want Anna to beat me up or something," Mario burst out laughing at this and Robert tried to shush him. "So yes, in conclusion, they're coming to the party, try to befriend them, no being mean, at least that's what Roman and Sebastian told me to tell everyone."

"Why didn't they say that themselves, though?"

"I don't know, man, senior shit, I didn't hear a word they said and I'm too bored to function right now anyway so I decided to call everyone."

"There's this little thing called online messenger, we all have it, you could have just wrote that for everyone to see? Robert, Robert, so pretty, but so dumb sometimes," Mario teased him, but before the Pole could shoot a witty retort back at him, his mother once again started to yell in Polish.

"Ugh, shit, I gotta go, call you tomorrow."

Mario hung up, threw his phone on the bed and switched off the lamp on his desk, quickly changed in his pajamas and curled under the sheets. He already felt a lot more excited about the party tomorrow than before his conversation with Robert.

 

***

 

The party was at Kevin Grosskreutz's place because apparently, only his parents weren't going to be around this weekend and they all had agreed to throw it there.

Mario approached Kevin's house, a six-pack in one hand, smoothing his hair quickly with the other. He rang the bell once, but from the noise coming from the inside, he was sure no one would hear him soon, so he rang again. The noise was shut off all at once and he could hear someone yelling _What if someone called the cops_ from the inside and he bit on his lip in an attempt to stifle his laughter. His teammates and classmates were all idiots.

"It's 8 o'clock, it can't be the cops," Mario heard another yell the exact same time Kevin opened the door. 

"Yeah, it's just Mario," Kevin shouted back. Mario raised his eyebrows, amusement obvious on his face.

"Hi, Kevin," he handed him the six-pack, while making his way inside Kevin's house.

"Oh, hey, thanks for the booze! Sebastian and Roman promised they'd bring some, too, but the bastards haven't shown up at all!" Kevin complained, walking to the kitchen, Mario following him. "I think they said they'd stop by after they finished their 'senior business' or whatever and I'm pretty sure that ‘business’ equals ‘chicks’," Kevin added, thoughtfully, putting the beer in the fridge.

"Nice jersey, by the way," Mario nodded at the boy's bright yellow Borussia Dortmund jersey.

"Oh, thanks, my parents gave it to me for my birthday," he smiled, looking excited. The back of it said Fischkreutz and it was number 19.

They made their way to the living room, where music was blasting and about seven or eight boys were gathered there already. Mario saw Mats and Neven sitting almost on each other's lap on the one side of the big couch. Mats was looking over Neven's shoulder, his gaze going from the phone currently in the boy's hand to his face and then back again. Mario wondered how long it would take Neven to finally notice Mats wanted in his pants.

On the other side of the sofa was sitting Nuri, nursing a little plastic cup in one hand and looking awkward as hell. Everyone considered him to be the nerd of the team because of his big black-rimmed glasses and his perfect grades and shy personality, but he was a great guy and everyone loved him. He was like everyone's little brother and Ilkay felt especially protective of him since they were both Turks and Mario didn't really know what else they had in common because he didn't understand their culture, but still. He was also close with Nuri.

Next to Nuri was sitting Julian Schieber, looking as chill as usual, chewing a gum languidly and texting someone. A couple of tattoos were showing up under his rolled up sleeves. Mario always envied him a bit because of the complete freedom his parents gave him. Yes, he turned into kind of a pot-head, but he was nice. Always happy, at least.

The ground was occupied by Moritz, Sven Bender, Kuba and Lukasz and they were all taking turns playing FIFA. Sven was looking angrily at the Polish duo, Mario heard something about cheating, but Kuba and Lukasz were just laughing at him, making him look even more furious.

"Make yourself at home, I'm just going to head back to the kitchen, I think I left my phone there," Kevin trailed off and started walking towards the kitchen once again. Mario was just heading to sit next to Nuri when he heard the doorbell ringing. It didn't seem like anyone else noticed, so he went to open the door to whoever was coming.

Marco and Pierre were standing on the other side of it. Mario needed a moment to recover from the look Marco gave him when he opened the door because these eyes. Damn. 

Marco was wearing a black cap backwards, but some strands of his blond hair were showing and when he looked up at Mario from beneath his eyelashes Mario just froze.

"Ugh, hi, welcome, I'm Mario, Kevin's in the kitchen," he stammered, reminding himself to be nice and actually let them inside the house.

"I'm Marco and this is Pierre. His German is not the best, though, so I might speak for him sometimes," Marco smiled and Pierre just nodded his head in Mario's direction.

He walked them to the living room, where the battle for the FIFA was still on-going, but Mats and Neven were now yelling over the music, trying to calm people down, but from afar it looked like they were all having a huge bitchfight over a controller while a Ke$ha song was blasting from the huge speakers that Kevin had probably put up especially for the party.

"Oh what the hell is going on here?" Marco looked confused and Pierre just blinked at the little scene that was happening before their very eyes.

"I think Sven thought that Lukasz or Kuba or both of them were cheating on FIFA and can't let it go, Neven and Mats are playing the role of peace makers, while Moritz is obviously having a panic attack because everyone is fighting over it," Mario shrugged. "Welcome to the football team, it's made up of immature idiots."

Pierre started babbling something in broken German, letting out a word or two in French, and Marco laughed a bit.

"What is he saying?" Mario asked, curiosity gleaming in his eyes.

"Uhmm..Pierre thinks this is very nice party," Marco scratched his neck, his face clearly showing he wasn't translating it accurately.

"Oh really?" Mario arched his eyebrows and laughed at Marco's failed attempt at lying.

"Okay, he might have wondered why he signed up for the team," while Marco was correcting himself, Mario watched Pierre leaving Marco's side, walking around the fight for the controller without anyone noticing him and then plopping down on the coach next to Nuri, who was still sitting there, doing nothing. Pierre nodded and smiled at Nuri and he smiled back nervously at his new teammate. 

"Seems like Pierre is making new friends, huh?" Mario told the confused blond, who was still looking at Nuri and Pierre's weird interactions: they mostly used their hands, Pierre was pointing at Nuri's cup and probably trying out his German.

"Yeah, it definitely does seem like it."

 

***

 

Two hours later, they were finally all there. Robert was fashionably late, mentioning something about homemade kielbasa and his karate girlfriend as an excuse. Ilkay showed up with Henrikh because it turned out, they were neighbors and Henrikh didn't know how to get to Kevin's house and they arrived together. Marcel called and told them he was sick and couldn't make it and Mitch showed up for about five minutes and then left, saying he had things to do and Kevin just snorted and noted how lame seniors were, but Nuri corrected him by saying that Mitch was a sophomore.

The music was still going and most of them had drank too much beer and felt like bursting already. Mo was pretty buzzed, he was clinging to Henrikh's arm, asking him to be his friend and Henrikh was frozen to his spot on the couch, not knowing what to do until Ilkay, everyone's big brother, came and took him away, patting the Armenian on the head. 

Mario and Marco were sitting on the two chairs put in Kevin's garden. It was getting dark, but it was still warm outside and it was too loud inside for them anyways.

"So, when did you transfer?" Mario had wanted to ask him that question for a while now, but he hadn’t known if it was appropriate. They had melted the ice between them and it turned out that they had a lot in common.

"Last week, but I came in class on Wednesday for the first time."

"Way to make an impression," Mario grinned at him and Marco smiled too, but the younger one was sure he could see a blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah, that wasn't exactly my goal, but I think people noticed," Marco took a sip from the plastic cup full of beer that he had left on the ground next to his chair. He looked embarrassed so Mario didn't push him for more answers. "Do you play in the team, too?"

"Oh, yeah. I do. But I'm more focused on my studies than on football right now."

"Okay, but we should mess around sometime, kick a ball, hang out..." Marco trailed off, unsure whether Mario would agree. "I mean, I'm not trying to pressure you, you can say 'no' if you don't want to, but I could use a friend and you seem pretty cool."

"Of course, it'd be cool to hang out with you," Mario smiled at him and Marco finally made eye contact and answered with a smile of his own.

A few minutes later, a very drunk and loud Kevin appeared with a bang from the inside of the house, breaking Marco and Mario's little bubble of silence and peace.

"Heeeey, that's where you've been! We've been looking for you, guys, why are you hiding here? Kehli and Roman are finally coming over, they're bringing more booze," Kevin positioned himself in between the two chairs, one arm slung over each of the guys' shoulders and he practically screamed in their ears.

"Oh, Kev, I think this Fisch has had enough of booze for tonight, why don't we go get you sobered up, huh?" This wasn't the first time Mario had seen Kevin like that so he knew that the only solution was to put him to bed, it'd take him a couple of seconds to fall asleep. He stood up, motioned for Marco to wait there and put one arm around Kevin's middle, the older one leaning most of his weight on him. Kevin was babbling about something, but Mario couldn't hear him over the music and all the drunken people making extra noise. They passed the living room, where the party was still going and saw Roman and Sebastian walking in and out, carrying random bottles with them. They both looked wasted, too, but happy and Mario thought to himself _senior business_.

Climbing the stairs to get to Kevin's room was harder than Mario thought it would be, but after a lot of stumbling and almost falling down the stairs, they made it safely, but were greeted with the sight of Mats and Neven making out against the wall just next to the bathroom. They were caught in a furious lip-lock, skin showing here and there and Mario was sure he'd need bleach to get that image out of his head, but was silently cheering them on because _finally_. After months of dancing around each other.

"Hey, Mats? Neven?" Kevin shouted, pointing at them and the two caught red-handed jumped as far from each other as they possibly could, their eyes almost popping out of their heads. 

"No!" Mats shook his head animatedly. "That was most definitely not us, Kevin, you never saw this. Mario, shut up, I can almost hear you cheering." With that Mats grabbed Neven's hand and pulled him inside the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind them.

"But I want someone to make out with me, too," Kevin moaned. "Mario, make out with me."

"Oh, no, no, Kevin, don't even think about it. You're going to bed now," they finally made it to the bedroom somehow and Mario let Kevin fall on his bed. He got more comfortable, pulled the comforter over his body and fell asleep a minute later, his mouth open widely.

Mario intended to go back to Marco in the garden and resume their completely normal conversation, letting the guys get wasted and feel like shit tomorrow. He wanted to spend more time with Marco, of course, he really really liked him, there was just something about the guy that drew him in and made him forget he still had a girlfriend (unfortunately).  
Sebastian poked his head out of the living room and when he saw Mario approaching, he caught his arm and pulled him inside the living room.

"Hey, time to party a little bit, come on, Roman and I got Marco too, what's up with you two isolating each other?" Kehli threw a hand over Mario's shoulder, making sure he wouldn't run off and closed the door of the living room behind them.

The room was a mess. Mario worried how Kevin's parents would react after seeing what it looked like, thankfully the other rooms weren’t as violated as this one, though. In one corner, Julian was smoking lazily a cigarette because obviously fuck football, why the hell not. Lukasz, Kuba and Robert were drinking shots of some Polish vodka and talking loudly in their keymash language that Mario was sure he'd never understand a word of. By the end of the third shot that Mario saw them drinking, Robert had already lost his shirt and was flexing the muscles in his upper body as the show off he was. Nuri, Ilkay, Pierre and Sven were passing another bottle of vodka and drinking straight from it. Nuri's glasses were on Pierre's head and Sven was holding onto the controller they all fought for. Obviously, the evil twin had won this battle. 

Henrikh was messing with the music, trying to change it, but Roman came over, a glass in one hand and shook his head, making him go back to the couch and sit down in between all the other drunk teenagers obediently. 

When Mario spotted Marco in one of the corners, doing nothing, and looking like a rabbit caught in the headlights, Mario did his best to get out of Sebastian's grip and went over to him.

"Hey, there you are. Feel like ditching this place?" 

Marco nodded, not even bothering to shout over the music.

 

***

 

"I feel bad for leaving Pierre alone," Marco scrunched his face in guilt. "What if he gets lost on his way home and there's no one to ask for directions?"

"Marco, I'm sure Pierre can call you or his parents and there will be someone to go pick him up. Or one of the guys might be his neighbor and walk him home, you never know. Stop worrying."

Marco smiled gratefully. "Thanks for bailing me out of this place. I'm not very big on the parties and the drunk people and the loud music in general."

"Yeah, I kinda noticed, Captain Obvious," Mario laughed and slapped Marco's shoulder. He felt so comfortable around Marco already and he had just spent some hours with him, not even a day, but he felt like they clicked right away. Also, the lack of awkward silences or looks was a huge plus in Mario's book. He just hoped Marco felt the same way.

They walked for a while, not discussing which direction to go, just walking wherever they feet took them. They ended up in front of Mario's place.

"Oh, that's me," Mario announced, a bit surprised to see he'd taken them to his house without realizing it.

"Good, then I'll be sure that you have gone home safely tonight. You never know how many creeps might be out there."

"Totally, Dortmund is just one big freak show all over, you're right," Mario shook his head and they giggled for a moment.

"Can I, by any chance, get your number?" Marco asked, nervous all over again.

"Sure."

They did the entire American-movie thing with the switching phones and taking dumb selfies on each other's cells, then said goodnight. Marco waited until Mario was in until he started walking back home.

 

****

 

From: Marco  
u know that awesome feeling when u wake up after a party and u have no hangover?

 

From: Marco  
best. feeling. ever

 

Mario woke up from the vibration of his phone because he always kept his phone next to his pillow, in case Robert decided he would be a bitch and wake up before dawn and start calling him to go with him to the gym or to some newly opened Polish store. Not like it hadn't happened before. 

He opened one eye, saw that he got messages from Marco and he couldn't fight the smile that took over his face.

 

To: Marco  
ikr its gr8 y r u awake tho

 

Mario honestly did his best, but he couldn't care about spelling and typing at 8 o'clock on a Sunday.

 

From: Marco  
i'm out, training :)

 

Before he could see Marco's reply, Mario was asleep again.

 

***

 

lewy_da_beast: MARIO

lewy_da_beast: MARIO

lewy_da_beast: I THINK I ACTUALLY AM GOING TO MUNICH THIS TIME

gotze10: ????

lewy_da_beast: U KNOW I GOT THE SCHOLARSHIP RIGHT AND MY PARENTS SAID OKAY

gotze10: i wish i could tell u i cared right now but i don't u've been saying that for an year now man

lewy_da_beast: omg ur such a killjoy mario gotze i'm gonna go cry in my kielbasa now brb

gotze10: i stiil don't know what that is omg

lewy_da_beast: yeah dats because kielbasa >>>>>>> u so ull never know

lewy_da_beast: also DID U KNOW THAT MATS AND NEVEN MADE OUT LAST NIGHT???

gotze10: .............

gotze10: .................

lewy_da_beast: WAT and u didnt take pictures damn u gotze we cant be friends anymore

gotze10: thank fuck i can finally stop being embarrassed by you

gotze10: and just so u know i'll be happy to never set foot in a polish shop again thank u very much

lewy_da_beast: i hate u

 

lewy_da_beast has logged off

 

Mario spent a couple of minutes laughing at Robert and then went back to his homework.

 

***

 

School on Monday was okay. It was definitely refreshing to see almost the entire team hungover and not knowing how to cope. Except Sebastian and Roman, who looked as put together as usual. Fucking seniors and their black magic.

Mario, Henrikh and Pierre were finally invited officially to spend their lunches on the football team's table and Mario was pleasantly surprised when he saw Marco coming closer with Pierre in tow.

"Is this seat taken?" Mario shook his head and motioned for Marco to sit down and make himself comfortable.

Marco was just about to start a conversation with Mario, when Kevin appeared and sat heavily on his seat. "You guys, I've had a horrible day. No, make that plural."

"What happened, Fischi?" Ilkay hurried to ask him, taking over the concerned brother role once again. 

"He probably lost one of his endless Dortmund jerseys," Robert chimed in.

"First of all, no, fuck you, that happened once and I found it. It was under my bed for just a week; get the fuck over it, Roberta. And second of all, no, I'm actually grounded," Kevin put his head in one of his palm, his elbow resting on the table. "My parents won't ever let me have a party in my life again. They forbid me from going to Dortmund's matches for a month, A MONTH! They made me take down all my posters, I mean, what kind of an evil person does that? My room is not even yellow anymore! Oh, and on top of all that crap, I just got an F! Apparently, we had some bullshit assignment that we had to hand in today to that asshole Herr Zorc, what the fuck!"

Everyone on the table tried to express their condolences on the Borussia Dortmund withdrawal that Kevin had to go through and his F. They listened about it for the entire lunch, but because of the great friends they all were, they let Kevin moan about how the Signal Iduna Park was his home and he'd run away from his parents and move in there but before that he'd find where Herr Zorc lived and go punch him or shave his eyebrows in his sleep. He hadn't decided for sure.

When the bell rang, they all willingly went their own ways.

 

***

 

Trainings went better than before with the new recruits. Herr Klopp was delighted with his new players and was clearly showing it, hugging and clapping them on the back and giving them support. Mario thought it was very nice of him, he remembered what it was like being the new guy on the team and if it wasn't for their coach, he didn't know how well he would've fit in. 

Moritz had finally made his move on Henrikh, they were literally glued to each other and Mo seemed like he finally got over his Leo-depression and Henrikh seemed a lot more comfortable and confident now that he had a friend. 

Pierre was slowly but surely speaking more and more German as days went by. Marcel, Lukasz and Marco, of course, made sure to help him with the language on a daily basis, but they still caught him talking in French a lot of the time. 

And as for Marco, well, he was the easiest one to fit in. He was already one of Mario's closest friends, they always talked and messaged when they weren't together, sometimes Marco even woke Mario up and they went jogging early in the mornings. Robert was one of Marco's close friends too and sometimes the three of them would have what their teammates liked to call "message dates" and then they'd laugh at Robert for being the third wheel and tell him that he should go back to his kielbasa, but Marco and Mario never commented on that part exactly. 

Whatever relationship they had, they both liked it enough not to want to ruin it by confessing any feelings. Plus, Mario still had a girlfriend. Possibly. He wasn't sure.

 

***

 

Ann Kathrin broke up with Mario in October. Mario was surprised she waited that long, honestly. 

ak_vida: idk if i hate u more bc u lied to me and u never loved me or bc u didnt even notice ive been dating sb thats not u for the last month

ak_vida: the LAST MONTH mario u asshole and we never even broke up

ak_vida: but we are now don ever call me again not like theres any chance u will but still

ak_vida: goodbye i hope u choke on a dick

 

ak_vida has logged off

 

Well, that went better than expected. He shrugged, picked up his phone and called Marco to go play some football because he was sick of slaving away in his room, trying to learn everything he needed for his English literature quiz.

Mario knew he wouldn't need to tell Marco about his breakup, there was no need to be dramatic about it, he wasn't Robert after all. He wasn't sure if Marco had ever known he was in a relationship in the first place. 

The truth was, he had been over Ann Kathrin the second Marco came into his life.

 

****

 

It was a bit cold outside, but Mario had put on a hoodie and a scarf before leaving home and he was ready to play some football, spend time with Marco, instead of thinking about what a failure he was in the relationship department and how much he had to study. It was stressing and Mario didn't like stress at all, it drove him crazy.

Mario waited for Marco, sitting on a bench in the little park next to his home, where they always met. Marco didn't mind walking to their meeting spot and he didn't live too far away so, it was perfect for the both of them.

Marco was easy to spot, even from afar. He was wrapped tightly in a scarf, a black hoodie and was even wearing a hat. When he got within earshot, Mario laughed at him affectionately.

"Enjoying the chill, are we?"

"Shut up, I hate the cold, my skin is too sensitive or something like that," Marco pouted and Mario wanted to pinch his rosy cheeks and wrap him up in a blanket and keep him warm and safe forever. "Get up, let's go play or I'll freeze."

On the way to part of the park where they usually played, they talked about what a horrible essay Marco had to write, all the things Mario couldn't study for his English literature quiz, Robert's addiction to kielbasa and Mats and Neven's budding romance. Mario did his best not to mention anything about Ann Kathrin's existence or the fact that they broke up because Marco didn't need to know that. It wasn't of any importance.

They kicked the ball around for a while, not really doing anything and then Marco started complaining about the cold again and they picked up the pace, running around, creating some kind of competition. Just when Marco finally got the ball out of Mario and was running towards the imaginary goal they had set up, he slipped in a bit of mud and fell right on his ass.

"Marco, are you okay?" Mario got worried and immediately ran over to check if there was any damage done. Marco reached out and pulled on Mario's ankle, making him fall on the muddy ground next to him too, giggling like it was the funniest thing that's happened to him. Mario was scandalized.

"Oh my God, Marco, how could you, look at this mud. I'll be filthy now, you asshole, and I thought you might have injured yourself!"

Mario kept on ranting and ranting and missed they way Marco was looking at him, smiling like he was easily the best thing he had seen in a while.

"Shut up, you moron," Marco cut him off and leaned in, touching their lips together for a second before jerking back like Mario's lips burnt him. "Oh. OH, I didn't-I mean, I shouldn't have, oh my god, I'm sorry."

Mario was sure that he would have a heart attack. He didn't imagine their first kiss like that, at all (not like he imagined that happening a lot, no, absolutely not) and Marco was having second thoughts and freaking out and being sorry. He couldn't find his voice, he just stared at Marco in shock, not sure how he was supposed to react. Then Marco kept on repeating I'm sorry I'm sorry, like a mantra until he stood up and left.

Mario sat in the mud for ten more minutes, wondering when his life became this. Then he got up and went home.

 

***

 

Marco didn't hear anything from Mario the next few days and Mario didn't hear anything from Marco either. Mario got a C- on his English literature quiz and his life became a shade darker. 

Sitting on the table with his friends during lunch became too much of a burden and he stopped going. Seeing Mats and Neven acting all lovey-dovey, listening to Robert talking about his six-pack and scholarship, watching Mo and Henrikh being a step away from tattooing each others names on their bums because they were that close, just made Mario sick. He loved his friends, he did, but life sucked for him at the moment and until he figured out a way to make amends with Marco (and probably find a way to convince him he actually _wanted_ to make out with him on daily basis, but shit was being well...too shitty right now), he kept his distance.

He only saw Marco in trainings. The blond was keeping his head low, though, talking to Pierre and occasionally to Robert and sometimes Mario would feel both pairs of eyes set on him, but he ignored them. 

Until one evening, Robert messaged him (oh the horror).

 

lewy_da_beast: mario

lewy_da_beast: mario

lewy_da_beast: earth to mario

gotze10: what??

gotze10: feel like telling me about how ur day at the gym went?

lewy_da_beast: i didn't go to the gym u moron

lewy_da_beast: i'm too busy being worried about ur ass when are u gonna stop sulking and come back to the real world??

lewy_da_beast: i know u got a C- GET OVER IT PRINCESS some of us only ever get C- ;___;

gotze10: oh yeah that's exactly why i'm sulking

gotze10: ur right sorry

lewy_da_beast: yeah and if u need to get drunk to get over ur fakeass gf dumping ur homo ass feel free to call me

lewy_da_beast: jerk -_____-

gotze10: wait

gotze10: WHAT?

gotze10: how the fuck do u know???

lewy_da_beast: i have my ways gotze point is ur dumb and u should tell ur best friend shit like that

lewy_da_beast: i am so mad at u rn

gotze10: i'm mad at me too don't worry

lewy_da_beast: worst is

lewy_da_beast: marco is sad too

lewy_da_beast: talk to him idk what happened he wouldn't tell me prob told pierre but i don't speak his language dude

lewy_da_beast: so pls make it better promise?

gotze10: yeah i promise

gotze10: i was just looking for the right moment i guess

lewy_da_beast: u like him dont u???

gotze10: very much yeah

lewy_da_beast: be a man then!!! tell him u want to have wild gay secks with him GO FOR THAT DICK MARIO

gotze10: idk what to say

gotze10: i think that was a bit too much

lewy_da_beast: shut up im trying at least

lewy_da_beast: brb mom is making sth polish i can smell it from here

 

lewy_da_beast has signed off

 

***

 

Mario tried calling Marco a couple of times in the next few days, but Marco never picked up. He honestly thought making this better would be impossible, he thought Marco either hated him or was too embarrassed to even look at him. Mario didn't even get the chance to corner him at school because Pierre was always around and he had to do it in private. He tried asking Kevin for some help with distracting Pierre while he talked to Marco, but the blond escaped him somehow. Again. 

So, Mario decided the only way to do this was to spam Marco with a ton of messages.

 

From: Mario  
i'm sorry this is not what u think it is

 

From: Mario  
pls talk to me

 

From: Mario  
i miss u and i feel like punching pierre bc he gets so much time w/ u and i don't

 

From: Mario  
pls we really need to talk i'm a little shit i know i'm sorry

 

From: Mario  
ok look meet me tomorrow at our place in the park at 10 if u don't come i'll know u hate me and i'll leave u alone

 

From: Mario  
just pls show up?

 

He waited for an answer until he couldn't keep his eyes opened anymore, but in the morning when he woke up, he hadn't recieved any new messages.

 

***

 

Mario realized that he was thirty minutes early for their supposed meeting in the park, but he had always said that it was better to be early, than late. He couldn't afford to miss this chance to make things right with Marco and make his life start functioning normally step by step. He put Marco a bit further in his priorities list and decided school could wait for now. Mario didn't care what his parents thought, his grades would never be as important as Marco.

He waited and waited, checking his phone every two seconds in case time had started moving faster and he had missed the memo or Marco actually messaged him to tell him to fuck off or that he was coming. 

At exactly ten, Mario started losing his nerve. He was absolutely convinced Marco wouldn't bother to show up and Mario was wasting time. He started picturing how miserable life would be without Marco in it, he imagined getting married to Ann Kathrin and having kids and there was no Marco in his life and he was married to a person he didn't love and was stuck there, possibly losing his hair with the years and raising crying kids that grew up to hate football and every horrible scenario that came to mind.

Mario was so engrossed in his future failure, that he never noticed Marco approaching him and sitting next to him on the bench until Marco bumped their shoulders together.

"You look like you're about to vomit or like you just saw a ghost. Which one is it, because if it's the first one, I should probably keep some distance," Marco tried to go for a smile, but his eyes looked uncertain. 

"You came!" Mario exclaimed, not sure if this was just a figment of his imagination or Marco was real and sitting next to him in the flesh and blood. "I was sure you wouldn't."

"You were pretty insistent; it was hard to say no to that."

"I'm glad you did. Honestly. I missed you," Mario confessed, not feeling ashamed for a second for saying it.

"I missed you, too, but...I thought you would be mad at me."

"No, I never was mad at you. I just didn't know how to-to properly react in that situation. I wasn't expecting it."

"I know, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have forced myself on you like that, it was my mistake and I promise I wouldn't do it again, just let's go back to normal, I want to be your friend," Marco was looking hopefully at Mario, ready to be whatever Mario needed him to be, as long as they got to talk and play football and have lunch together again. "It's happened before, okay, I never learn from my mistakes. That's why I transferred, I fucked up, people blamed me, outed me, made fun of me and I was forced to start fresh, I never got to tell you that, but every day I look at Mats and Neven and I know this school is different, you guys are different and I was fitting in and then I pulled the same shit on you and I thought I had ruined it again."

"What, Marco, no, you haven't ruined anything. And yes, it is different here, no one would judge you as long as you have us, so stop worrying, nothing is ruined."

Marco smiled, a bit sadly at Mario and the younger one felt a pang in his heart.

"But see, I don't want to be your friend after that. I can't go back to that. You can't just kiss me and expect things not to change," Mario started slowly until his voice was raised a notch. "I want to be more than your friend, but it turns out, I'm a shitty boyfriend and my ex was dating some dude for a month while supposedly dating me too and now she hates me and I can't have that with you, Marco. I don't wanna be your _shitty_ boyfriend."

Marco looked at him confused. "You want to be my boyfriend?"

"Was that seriously the only part you got from all that I said?" Mario laughed, he was sure this was going well. There was no screaming or punching or crying involved, it was going well, yes. 

"Kind of, yes. I got distracted when you said 'boyfriend', to be honest", Marco bit his lip.

"Boyfriend, let me say it again. I like the sound of it," Mario smiled and put his hand on Marco's, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on the skin.

"Can I kiss you now? I'm kind of dying to."

"Please."

Marco didn't wait a second more; he closed the distance between their mouths and pressed a chaste kiss to Mario's lips. It was a lot like their first one, but a bit longer and most importantly, no one ran away after.

"Boyfriends, hm? I think I like the sounds of it, too," Marco kissed Mario's cheek and pulled him closer in an attempt to share some body heat. "Oh, and please tell Robert to stop freaking out, he didn't stop bothering me to fix things."

Mario laughs. "Yes, believe me, no one knows better than me how annoying Robert can be. Let's go somewhere warmer now, though, I know you're freezing your ass off."

"Oh, thank God, you're the best."

They walked away from their bench hand in hand, ready to forgive and leave all the past mistakes there and start anew. 

***

gotze10: we made up

gotze10: u can breathe freely now

lewy_da_beast: OH THANK GOD

lewy_da_beast: I WAS SO DONE WITH U TWO LOVESICK PUPPIES MAKING GOOGLY EYES AT EACH OTHER

gotze10: we're dating now u know we're still gonna make googly eyes at one another 

lewy_da_beast: oh great more lovebirds on our lunch tables

lewy_da_beast: seriously mats and neven and u and marco should do lunch double dates on the other side of the cafeteria

lewy_da_beast: and us the cool and single ones are gonna wave and laugh at u

gotze10: ur not single dumbass

gotze10: i can hear anna kicking through ur walls and coming to beat u up

gotze10: or is that ur mother??????

lewy_da_beast: i fucking hate u 

 

lewy_da_beast has logged off

lewy_da_beast: oh wait I FORGOT

lewy_da_beast: im not going to munich im staying biatches get ready for another year of me

gotze10: where did i go wrong god?????

lewy_da_beast: stfu u love me :*

gotze10: UNFORTUNATELY.

lewy_da_beast has logged off


End file.
